dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo vs Shadow
Piccolo vs Shadow is the Saiyan Jedi's fourteenth DBX Description Which Clone of an evil alien will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Piccolo was meditating in some field in Namek, He was completely silent until he felt a massive amount of KI coming from behind him the creature reeled his fist back to punch the Namekian in the back of his head. Piccolo turned around ducked the punch and retaliated with a punch straight in the creature's face launching it into the green water. Suddenly a massive explosion went off in the water making it fall on Piccolo. The creature got out of the water and revealed itself to be Shadow the Hedgehog. Piccolo got into his battle stance in anticipation for the fight he just got himself into HERE WE GO! Shadow jumped into the air he then used a spin dash on Piccolo, The Namekian fighter dodged the strike and kicked Shadow in the face knocking him up a few feet leaving him open for a full powered punch straight at Shadow's neck knocking him straight through a hill. Piccolo then fired five time at the hill blowing it into tiny little pieces. Shadow was launched straight into the air Piccolo flew at Shadow only to be launched straight back to the ground by a chaos blast. Piccolo got up off the ground and cracked his neck sideways making him look like a complete bad ass Shadow flew down to Piccolo with a bright spear in his hands. Shadow threw the spears straight at Piccolo but the Namekian dodged the spears and flew towards Shadow. Before Shadow could react Piccolo threw a massive punch straight at Shadow's stomach stunning the hedgehog,Piccolo then kicked Shadow in the face launching him straight down for miles. Piccolo fired a massive beam out of his mouth. Shadow got back up from the ground and then said two words SHADOW: Chaos Control Suddenly time stopped Piccolo was stopped. Shadow flew towards Piccolo and started a combo of spin dashes, Then he jumped into the air and threw ten spears at Piccolo finally Shadow ran in front of Piccolo and done a Chaos Blast with that time went back to normal but Piccolo was getting all the thrown at him at once finally ending it by creating a ginormous explosion engulfing the entire island. When the dust settled Piccolo stood in the crater unharmed but his cape was burnt so he decided to take off his weight gear. Shadow then turned into his super form. Piccolo and Shadow flew at each other their fists were on fire because of the sheer energy in the arm. The clash between the two causes the whole planet to shake. Piccolo screamed in anger just before he started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks injuring Shadow. The Hedgehog grabbed the last punch by Piccolo and then he grabbed Piccolo's other arm. Shadow then started head butting Piccolo in the face breaking the Namekian's nose. Shadow finished the combo by kneeing Piccolo in the stomach making him cough up some blood. Shadow then threw Piccolo up into the air and created his finishing move the chaos blast. While Piccolo was falling he fired a couple of KI blasts all around Shadow this attack was called the hell zone grenade causing a massive explosion launching Shadow into the air. Piccolo grabbed the injured Shadow by the neck and then started head butting Shadow in the face many time s hell it broke Shadow's nose. Piccolo then punched the Ultimate Life Form in the stomach breaking the hedgehog's ribs Piccolo elbowed Shadow in the face knocking most of the Hedgehogs teeth out. Piccolo then started punching Shadow in the stomach over,over,over and over again causing Shadow to wheeze in pain. Piccolo then finished the combo by throwing Shadow straight into the ground nearly launching him to the core of Namek. Shadow got up off the ground injured Suddenly Piccolo teleported right in front of Shadow his two fingers were on his forehead and electricity pulsed through his finger. Piccolo then fired the attack straight at Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form was hit straight in the face drilling the attack through Shadow's head turning his Golden hair to Black hair. Shadow's corpse fell on his knees Piccolo walked towards Shadow and then he kicked the corpse straight into the ocean Conclusion And the winner is: Piccolo Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Clone Themed DBX Fights Category:Badasses Category:The sayain jedi Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs